Después de nuestra victoria que haremos
by Sakura cerezo Sasuke hielo
Summary: después de una victoria que es lo que harán nuestros queridos amigos y que decidira su vengador?existen segundas oportunidades para el uchiha mas codicoiado¿se dara tiempo para el amor?, como harán para no tener sentimientos viviendo bajo el mismo techo pero como guardián y custodiado. (lo se mal summary, aun no aprendo hacerlosperdonen)
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Narra sakura y sasuke**

**Narración normal**

_Inner_

_Pensamientos del personaje._

Capitulo 1

Tiempos de Paz

Después de nuestra victoria en la guerra comenzamos a reconstruir toda konoha al igual que las demás naciones, lamentablemente surgieron muchas pérdidas tanto personas como nuestra querida aldea, sin embargo son tiempos de paz aun que algunas cosas no cambian como por ejemplo….

-Teme! Ya te dije que yo seré el próximo hokage!-gritaba un exasperado naruto a su ex compañero

-y yo te dije que en tus sueños- respondía un confiado pelinegro mientras esperaban a su compañera.

-chicos deberían terminar con eso de una vez-sugería ya frustrada de sus constantes discusiones y valla que se han excedido, todo comenzó después de retomar lo proclamado por sasuke en el campo de batalla cuando comenzaron las reconstrucciones y con eso el nombramiento de los siguientes Sannin.

- pero sakura-chan dile a este teme que yo seré el hokage!-seguía gritando naruto

-naruto ya vasta esto lo están llevando demasiado lejos, además aun siguen siendo genin-aun no puedo creer que los kages no quieran darles el nivel que merecen solo por no dar las estúpida prueba.

-eso lo veremos el dobe jamás podrá ganarme-el morocho se unía a la discusión que mantenía la pelirosa con el héroe de konoha .

- Uchiha!, ya deja de a naruto en paz!- estos dos ya empezaban a rebasarme y no llevaba ni cinco minutos de que llegaba.- y como tu guardia necesito que me acompañes-ninguno se había animado a preguntar el por qué estaba allí.

- que necesitas….sakura?- desde la última batalla en la que participamos sasuke se había empecinado en tratarme mal pero de un momento a otro era como si tuviera la misma forma de tratarme como con naruto, bueno eso prefería pensar yo.

-sakura-chan, puedo ir con ustedes?- decía el rubio poniendo carita de perro

-no puedes venir…. Dobe- decía un muy serio sasuke, tomando la mano de su pelirosa acompañante.

**Narra sasuke**

Necesitaba que el dobe de naruto se callara pero seguía con lo del tema de hokages y bueno a decir verdad lo he pensado y desistir de esa idea no sería malo pero aun creo que puedo contribuir de esa forma con la aldea que tanto amo mi hermano; en un principio cuando lo dije delante de los ex novatos en el campo de batalla todos creyeron que era una forma de apoderarme de la aldea o modo de venganza pero desde la conversación de los kages algo creo que cambio en mi no se algo de mi parte, no soy tan profundo de sentimientos ni cursilerías pero aun debo decir que mis lazos con konoha no habían sido cortados totalmente desde ese momentos supongo que me sentí vivo desde hace mucho que no lo hacía.

En fin con el triunfo sobre el jubi y los aniquilados de madara y el tal óbito el dobe decidió que tenía que regresar con él a la que un día fue mi hogar y el de muchos, pero no estaba convencido de esto sobre todo por todos los crímenes que tenia sobre mí, en un principio fue algo raro pero las personas que habían estado junto en batalla a nosotros pudieron ver mis buenas intenciones como decía hinata la enamorada de naruto quien aun no es capaz de decirle que sea su novia.

Sakura había sido crucial en la decisión de los kages ya que había atentado contra su vida en un principio había sido quien decidieron tenerla como mi guardia personal desde hace un mes que convivíamos en mi casa en los territorios de mi clan. Volviendo a la realidad.

-sasuke tiene razón naruto, no puedes venir- oí como le decía delicadamente la chica del grupo a mi dobe amigo.

-no es justo!, sasuke te tiene todo el día para el solo y no puedo acompañarlos?-chillaba el ruidoso uzuratonkashi.

-eso no es cierto yo no estoy todo el día con el **uchiha**!- gritaba moderadamente la rubia haciendo hincapié en mi apellido, después de decir mi nombre en el campo de batalla mi compañera solo prefería dirigirse a mí por el apellido solo por ser mi guardia.

-es cierto saku, sino fuera porque la vieja dijo que sería una misión que solo su ninja de más confianza podría encargarse diría que se traen algo….como si fueran n…-no creo que naruto sea tan estúpido para decirle "esa" palabra que tanto la indignaba, no era solo naruto sino muchos de los habitantes de konoha.

-ya te dicho que no llames a tsunade-shishou así y ni te atrevas a decirlo ya estoy harta de tratar de aclarar ese asunto!... y tu uchiha camina!- nuevamente la chica había unido mi mano a la de ella como si fuera su juguete, dejando a un rubio con las palabras al viento.

-novios… sakura-chan aun sigues enamorada del teme- mencionaba un naruto mirando el camino que habían tomado sus dos amigos.

, te encuentras bien?-


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narra sakura y sasuke

Narración normal

_Inner_

_Pensamientos y/o escenas no descritas del personaje._

Capitulo 2

"Segundas oportunidades, viviendo por primera vez"

Tras quedarse solo en las calles de la aldea nuestro rubio hiperactivo piensa que hacer si arruinarle el momento a sus amigos, ayudar algún aldeano o quizás decidir qué hacer con hinata.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunta una curiosa y respetuosa hinata

-hi-hinata… lo lamento es que solo pensaba-decía un rubio bastante distraído.

-naruto querrías hablar un momento, si tienes algo que hacer lo entiendo-trataba de retirarse sin esperanzas una pelinegra bastante triste.

-hinata espera!...te debo una explicación del porque te he evitado casi un mes-decia un decidido chico

-quisieras caminar para que podamos charlar-le invita una tímida joven.

Mientras naruto caminaba junto a la chica quien dio su vida y confesó su amor para con él, nuestro sasuke se dirigía con la chica a su morada. Ya dentro de esta la chica comienza a tener un sonrojo en su rostro.

-sakura… ¿qué sucede?, para que querías venir a la casa?-el morocho estaba agradecido por la petición de alejarlo del rubio por un momento, pero no era cómodo estar a solas con la chica que compartía todo el día junto a él.

Narra sakura

-este… sasuke tengo una sorpresa para ti, se que tienes que haber cambiado mucho y que no nos conocemos pero como ambos vivimos aquí…-no sé porque me sentía tan nerviosa estando a solas con sasuke, lo había estado ensayando antes de ir a buscarlo parecía fácil pero ahora que lo tengo enfrente comenzaba a dudar si era una buena idea o no.

-sakura porque no lo dices y ya?- realmente el parecía impacientarse demasiado y bueno la verdad es que no me salía el habla y de verdad que empezaba a desistir de la idea pero alguien me había dicho que era algo que podría gustarle.

-bien te lo diré pero no te enojes hasta que lo pienses bien… esta en el patio trasero, ven-sabía que era descabellado y que "él" podía equivocarse y que sasuke haya cambiado totalmente.

Durante el trayecto hacia el patio notaba que sasuke estaba exasperado quizás él pensaba algo distinto.

Narración normal

Antes de abrir la puesta sasuke mira a sakura buscando algo en su cara que le diera una pista para saber a qué atenerse, sin encontrar nada decidió abrir y…

-SORPRESA!- gritaba una emocionada y algo preocupada rosadita

Un ladrido había ensordecido al morocho al caer junto con el cachorro (filote husky siberiano la raza del perro).

!, lo siento no pensé que saltaría así, lo lamento si tu quieres puedo…- la chica al no obtener respuesta miraba a sasuke detenidamente-nee no estás enojado?

-n-no me esperaba esto… gracias- al levantarse y dejar de acariciar al cachorro se acerca a sakura para darle un beso en la frente y subir a su habitación dejando a una extrañada joven y al cachorro chillando por su nuevo amo.

- pero que hice?, matie ven pequeño, quizás no fue una gran idea, y a ti te cayó bien sasuke?- preguntaba al perro tomando como respuesta que moviera tanto su cola.

Con una sakura confundida y un pelinegro encerrado en su habitación, un rubio miraba al techo recostado en su cama.

-quizás no quiera verme en un buen tiempo; porque no pude decírselo?-se preguntaba naruto recordando su paseo con la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

_-hinata espera!...te debo una explicación del porque te he evitado casi un mes-decía un decidido chico_

_-quisieras caminar para que podamos charlar-le invita una tímida joven._

_Caminaban por un parque en el que habían ayudado a construir el cual conocían muy bien._

_-hinata aquel día cuando comenzamos aquí pude notar que tu timidez era mucho menos pero siendo yo quien me acercaba a tratar de hablarte más personas querían darte sus agradecimientos y no dejaba de admirarte-me sentía demasiado nervioso en ese momento solo hablaba y no paraba de decir boberías._

_-naruto tu me admirabas?- decía incrédula la chica-debo decirte que no me di cuenta entre tanta gente era bastante poco probable que te visualizara, lo lamento.-terminaba disculpándose nuevamente la ojiperla._

_-hinata esto no irá bien si sigo hablando idioteces y pasara otra vez el tiempo-comenzaba a tomar coraje en sus palabras-quiero darte mi respuesta hinata lo he estado pensando y… quiero conocerte amarte como te mereces… te quiero hinata… de veras te quiero, perdóname.- sin esperar respuesta de la chica le roba un beso y se va lo más rápido que puede a su casa, él jamás se había confesado a una chica más que a su ex compañera pero era diferente hinata era una mujer especial. Y quien sabe tal vez la mujer de su vida._

- y ahora que hago!?...teme, sakura ayúdenme!-suplicaba un confundido ojiazul.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narra sakura y sasuke

Narración normal

_Inner_

_Pensamientos y/o escenas no descritas del personaje._

Capitulo 3

"Comunicándonos, paseos y ladridos"

Narra sasuke

No soy lo suficientemente comunicativo pero en verdad que no me esperaba un perro, no se quizás alguna cosa como una cena con sakura pero un perro? Admito que me gustan sobretodo aquel, era cariñoso y amigable ni idea de cómo supo que quería tener un perro dudo mucho que pueda leer mi mente, está bien me sentía algo solo y un día que caminaba por las calles de konoha veía pasar a familias con sus hijos me hizo recordar a la mía aunque no siempre salíamos los cuatro pero estaba solo y dudo mucho que alguna chica quisiera estar conmigo siendo seguido a todos lados sabia que mis palabras serian mi perdición "vengar a mi clan y reconstruirlo" y como se supone que debería hacerlo si mi hermano nunca fue quien creí. Ya había amanecido y no dormí mucho tenía que levantarme no podía esperar a pasear con el can y darle un nombre si sakura no se lo había dado aun.

Después de haberme arreglado, no es que necesite demasiado solo una ducha y mi ropa creo que con eso y un poco de desodorante y algo de perfume quedaba bien y desde hacia unas semanas que trataba de probarlo con mi compañera de casa.

-buenos días sakura-saludaba como de costumbre desde que vivíamos juntos, ella solía hacer el desayuno estar lista mucho antes de que yo me levantara-donde esta?-no la veía como de costumbre en la cocina trate de no correr como un desesperado buscando algo perdido.

Narración normal

Lo que no pensaba sasuke era que la joven que robaba su preocupación había salido muy temprano a dar una vuelta con el responsable de su malestar, el cachorro inocente sin saber que la muchacha se debatía internamente si volver o no a la casa del morocho y siendo sinceros aunque ella no quisiera debía estar a su lado como su guardián, mientras caminaba se dirigía a la floristería de su amiga para que alguien le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas y visitar a un viejo conocido

-buenos días ino-cerda-saludaba cariñosa a una linda rubia algo distraída

-he?, ho! Sakura perdona, es que olvídalo-la chica estaba bastante tranquila no demostraba su entusiasmo tan familiar para con la recién llegada

-veo que no soy la única con problemas, y de seguro que es con…-se vio interrumpida por la de ojos celestes

-sí es por sai, esta algo cambiado bueno de comienzo pensaba que era por los acontecimientos pero después de este mes me queda claro –su amiga no entendía nada a que se refería la yamanaka con lo de su compañero

-podrías ser especifica-pedía algo preocupada como curiosa por saber la causa del estado de su amiga

-sai sale con otra-termina de soltar la rubia con algo de tristeza

-ino eso es raro hasta para sai dudo que te cambie por alguien más, además quien podría ser?-ino era su amiga desde la infancia y sai bueno este había sido asignado a su grupo hace un tiempo debía creerle a su amiga era lo más lógico

-esa loca peliroja que llego con - en verdad dudo que esa mujercita sea del agrado de sai

Pero como puedes creer eso?

-compra flores dos veces por semanas y el otro día vi que esa chica pasaba con un ramo de los que lleva sai-mientras ino inflaba las mejillas como una niñita haciendo berrinche

-ino no sabría que responderte pero deberías de hablar con sai por última vez al menos sabrás que lo intentaste, que tonta soy he dejado al pobre de matie al margen- la chica se acerca acariciar al cachorro quien permanecía sentado a la espera de algún movimiento de su dueña

-frentona que haces con ese perro?, acaso una misión clase C para la alumna de la hokage?-comenzaba a tratar de contener la risa que le causaba ver a su rival haciendo misiones para genins

-bueno es matie y no es una misión puerca es que era para - decía algo apenada la kunoishi al recordar la noche reciente

-y ya te mando a pasearlo? Jamás pensé que serias tan importante para ese idiota como para ser la cuida perros, yo que tu lo dejaba junto con el cachorro-le decía una ofendida ino por como trataba el uchiha a su amiga

-claro que no!... la verdad es que era un obsequio pero dudo que le haya gustado-suspiraba decepcionada

-regalo… de tu parte?, cuéntamelo todo- mientras sakura le platicaba a su rubia amiga lo sucedido con su azabache vengador; en otro lado de konoha un rubio dormía como un tronco después de pensar tanto en la noche siendo tapado por basura por todo su departamento, sasuke aprovechando que sakura no estaba decide hacerle una visita a su dobe amigo.

-_de verdad que este dobe es un puerco-_idiota estas en "casa"? – preguntaba un azabache a donde quiera que mirara veía basura en cantidades colosales menos a su amigo y donde debería haber una cama suponiendo que hubiera una.

-grrrr-entre una bola de ropa y desechos de comida y algo de sake esta se movía levemente.

-idiota levántate!-_pero que le sucedió?-_estuviste bebiendo?-preguntaba un desconcertado morocho aunque su tono de voz detonaba reproche

-teme eres tú?...que haces aquí?-aun adormilado el rubio distinguía una silueta parecida a la de su amigo-que haces aquí y sakura-chan?

-levántate y vete a bañar-aun sin convencerse la cara de "te preocupas por un amigo que te esmeras por negar" que mostraba naruto al azabache, cosa que a este último no le agradaba.

-solo busco alguien para hablar, sakura no está y eres con el único que hablo más en cierta forma-el joven intentaba no mirar a su amigo por lo dicho anteriormente

-está bien pero si me escuchas tu a mi-tratando de buscar una toalla limpia y entre algo que parecía ser un estante con mucha basura el rubio sacaba una botellita con shampoo.

Mientras tanto con ino y sakura

-así que aun después de que se halla muerto dos veces prácticamente aun le hace la vida complicada, pero no te dio miedo hablar con él?, no digo que no sea guapo pero seguía siendo peligroso-ino no creía que sakura le hubiera creído con tal de ver a sasuke feliz.

-la verdad es que lo intente y quiera o no matie se queda, hablando de él lo más seguro es que tenga hambre; bueno ino nos vemos-se despedía dispuesta a emprender rumbo a los dominios uchiha junto con el can.

Mientras por las calles de konoha sakura aprovechaba de mostrarle los lugares más frecuentas a su mascota para que no se extraviara, sitios a los que ella solía ir y también el azabache, en su camino venia el dúo más unido aparte de sus compañeros.

-que tal sakura- saludaba un sonriente castaño junto a su compañero

-hola kiba-san-devolvía el saludo la peli rosa sin embargo su perro no parecía muy contento con los recién llegados.

-es tu cachorro sakura?-decía kiba mientras le mostraba su mano al cachorro para que le simpatizara y supiera que no era una mala persona

-que tal esta akamaru?, se ve muy bien… kiba-la chica algo sonrojada por lo que le preguntaría al chico.

Después de que naruto se bañara el azabache prefirió salir del depa-basurero en el que vivía su amigo yendo por el parque que estaba cerca.

-teme de verdad que no sé como mirar a hinata, tú crees que debería hacer como si nada?-preguntaba el rubio después de contarle lo sucedido con la ojiperla

-no soy una Dra. Corazón pero hyuga dudo que quiera que te rindas, además ya avanzaste y le hiciste saber lo que sientes no hay nada de malo-sugería algo dudoso el pelinegro ya que el tenia su revuelta cabeza en su custodia rosada.

-y tu teme ya le hablaste a sakura-chan de lo que sientes- las palabras del chico kyubi fueron suficientes para traerlo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

-de que hablas dobe?, yo no siento nada por esa molestia-trataba de ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba la inteligencia que sacaba a relucir su amigo.

-hay no te hagas yo se que sakura te trae loco, si hasta te enojas cuando alguien la mira, tu sharingan sale a flote…mira hablando de sakura –naruto sabía que si su amigo era celoso como pensaba y posesivo su plan daría resultado.

-sakura esos no son naruto y sasuke?- le decía a la kunoishi el ninja perro

-no creo que esto sea bueno, nada bueno-ya presentía que esos dos solo se juntaban para pelear y meterla en pleitos

-hola sakura-chan y kiba, que tal akamaru?- saludaba el zorruno chico, mientras un pelinegro se ha cercaba para ver que estaba haciendo la fémina del equipo

-se puede saber por qué no estabas en casa cuando desperté?-decía un celoso moreno sin darse cuenta de las palabras que escupía su boca

-oye uchiha, sakura no está haciendo nada malo-defendió el castaño

-tú no te metas inozuka-gruño el moreno esperando respuesta de la rosada

-y a ti que te pasa uchiha?, sino te conociera pensaría que estas…celoso-decia incrédula de sus palabras una pelirosa y un avergonzado sasuke que miraba como su rubio amigo y el castaño reían a carcajadas

~ 3 ~


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narra sakura y sasuke

Narración normal

_Inner_

_Pensamientos y/o escenas no descritas del personaje._

Capitulo 4

"Ladridos, todos a jugar, el que se duerme selo pierde"

-y a ti que te pasa uchiha?, sino te conociera pensaría que estas…celoso-decía incrédula de sus palabras una pelirosa y un avergonzado sasuke que miraba como su rubio amigo y el castaño reían a carcajadas

-no seas molesta claro que no-trataba de excusarse el morocho

por que no mejor vamos a casa y hablas más tranquilos-la chica había pronunciado su nombre como solía hacerlo y mas con un tono algo suave que le encrespaba el pelo y la espalda al morocho.

-vamos, el cachorro debe tener hambre-él no sería tan evidente en que quería sacarla como dé lugar, estamos hablando de el sobreviviente de los uchiha

-teme si prefieres puedo llevármelo y tu puedes "hablar" con sakura-chan-sugirió un divertido rubio que no paraba de reír junto con el castaño y su perro

-naruto-baka, sasuke solo se preocupa por qué no puede estar sin supervisión, es mi culpa se me hizo tarde-decía mientras se apenaba un poco por dejar al moreno

-vamos, quiero irme a casa- esa palabra le era muy familiar y con su pelirosa era algo que le gustaba hacer

-hey! Teme por qué no hacemos una pijamada en tu casa? Así podrás decirme lo que querías-preguntaba el chico muy contento por su propuesta ya que el la había pensado

-no, vamos sakura-antes de poder llevarse a su compañera esta se puso por el frente para detener su andar.

-por qué no lo piensas podrías divertirte con los demás, no es así kiba?-con gran rapidez sakura intentaba que el hombre enfrente de ella disfrutara de lo que se negaba, la amistad y momentos que podrían divertir al moreno si él quisiera- además naruto no hace malas pijamadas, las ultimas que fueron mixtas no estuvieron nada de mal-decía esto último con una sonrisa que mostraba inocencia.

Narra sasuke

En verdad que sakura tiene una linda sonrisa pero me preocupa eso de "pijamadas mixtas" de dónde saca el dobe esas ideas y más con sakura, quizás no sea mala idea pasar tiempo con ellos, que es lo que me haces molestia

-bien pero cada uno ocupara una habitación en parejas…- querría saber hasta dónde llegaba la sonrisa de sakura

-bueno, les avisare a las chicas para hacer las parejas de siempre la puerca tendrá que dormir conmigo y quizá si hinata viene este con tenten o mejor si tema viene y…-ya había escuchado bastante solo compartían pero dormían solo chicas y chicos por el otro, no sería así ella quería diversión se la daría

-hey mal educada me interrumpiste dije que dormiríamos en parejas mixtas-ver la cara del tonto de naruto y la de sakura a una de sorpresa me hacia mas divertirme, querían que regresara pues saben que soy peligroso y si quiero a una chica la tendré, como sea de villano o como el héroe

-oye uchiha espero estar invitado les diré a los demás si quieres- ahora era oficial las caras de esos dos no tenían precio más que el chico perro ya se había esfumado para avisarle a los demás

-te veré después dobe-intentaba no reírme pero era algo que me salió y reí a carcajadas sin dejar la mano de sakura para que caminase seria una noche que no olvidaría ni con todo el sake del mundo.

Narra sakura

Había oído bien a sasuke? Pijamada mixta? MIXTA! Eso significaba estar todos los novatos en pijamas y eso no era todo al señor cubo de hielo no se le ocurría nada mejor que dormir de a dos como parejas sin duda está loco, lo acecinaría si no fuera lindo, digo mi misión mantenerlo a ralla y a salvo.

Pero que….

…

-te sucede algo cerezo?-se reía y pregunta si yo estoy bien? Quien es el que se ríe a carcajadas como si siempre lo hiciera y todas esas mirándolo embobadas

-dime que es lo que pasa contigo que era lo que querías que saliste y no esperaste, sabes cuál es tu condición-quien se creía para hacer lo que se le viniera en gana

-tú fuiste la que desapareció junto al perro que ni le has dado algo por qué no deja de ladrar, si querías una mascota solo tienes que hacerte responsable no salir huyendo!

-claro quién lo dice el que tiene bastante experiencia huyendo de todos y todo!-de acuerdo estaba alterada por lo de recién y más me saca lo de matie siendo que era su regalo.

-yo no huyo de nada! No sé a qué te refieres, ahora vamos-eso si no se lo perdono que no reconozca que huyo de lo que le confesé a los doce, acaso no lo recuerda?, es un idiota lo haría añicos.

-pues bien tu ganas también te ayudare a comprar lo necesario para la pijamada pero me dejas dormir con ino o naruto

Narra sasuke

Estaba escuchando bien ella quería dormir con el dobe, eso era inaudito, porque no conmigo digo vivimos juntos debería estar acostumbrada o por lo menos sentir algo de afinidad por mi persona de igual modo dormirá conmigo quiera o no

-ya veremos dependiendo quien asista a la famosa pijamada, tu serás la que se encargue de los juegos y esas cosas, pero eso si el perro se queda en el patio no quiero escucharlo ladrar-sabía que era algo inevitable que el cachorro ladre pero no me pensaba pasar toda la noche en vela exactamente por él

-de acuerdo pero dime te agrada matie dijiste que lo querías en el patio, eso quiere decir que….-sabia que nada de lo que le dijera le entraría si no contestaba esa pregunta del perro

-me agrada el can, es obediente aun que ladra mucho se te parece un poco-era cierto tenia actitudes como las de sakura lo que hacía que me sintiera a gusto junto a ellos

-entonces tu vas a casa a ordenar y yo iré a comprar lo necesario-la dejaría ir sola pero sé que hasta en el mercado la piropean, es bonita lo admito, pero no ante ella jamás me perdonaría que pensara otra cosa que en la amistad que hemos establecido, bueno en un principio el que viviéramos juntos parecía otra de las ideas descabelladas de tsunade pero con el tiempo nos fuimos llevando mejor y a ella se le hacía tarde ir a su casa la hokage decía que era para tenerme vigilado las veinticuatro horas de ser necesario o por si se me ocurría destruir lo poco que quedaba de konoha, con las reconstrucciones a medio terminar y los sobrevivientes no se podía hacer mucho se avanzaba al igual que los días y los dos años que llevaba en la ciudad aun no eran suficientes para los aldeanos que estuviera custodiado menos por la alumna de la hokage

-vamos juntos dudo mucho que puedas con todo tu sola, así veré lo que hace falta en la casa-no me gusta que ande sola pero que mas puedo hacer si soy su custodiado

-de acuerdo Uchiha-creo haberle visto un tic en el ojo de verdad que era extraña cuando lo quería ser.

En fin durante el supermercado estuvo distante aunque si cada vez que preguntaba por algún comestible que si lo comeríamos o no si a ino le gustaría o si llevábamos algo de ramen para naruto y algunos bocadillos para el cachorro, después de eso y unos cuantos idiotas declarando su amor por ella y de sus manos tratando de aliviar mi tención llegamos a la casa matie lo dejamos andar por el lugar para que conociera y viera los territorios de mi familia, según sakura debía pensar en que haría cuando dejaran que estuviera solo si seguiría mi venganza o hacer las cosas bien como lo dijo itachi, bueno hablo muchas tonterías y lo de ser hokage se me ocurrió pensando en él pero sigo pensando que no es lo que quiero y que el dobe seria perfecto para ese puesto.

Narración

Ya entrando la noche ambos jóvenes tenían todo listo solo faltaba que se "arreglaran" bueno ponerse un pijamas no es difícil pero si estarían hasta los chicos mirándote era buena idea ser precavida aunque dependiendo de lo que quisieran los novatos en sus respectivas habitaciones escogían su pijama para impresionar, las chicas eran las más indecisas en que vestir, nuestra pelirosa aun no se decidía y ya todos en su mayoría estaban preparados y en dirección a la casa del uchiha

La primera en llegar era…

-que acaso nadie piensa abrirme la puerta?!, frentona ya sal a atenderme-una escandalosa rubia para el gusto del uchiha se encontraba al otro lado de la casa y la dulce sakura no bajaba aun y creía que era una buena idea hacer una pijamada mixta ya se estaba convenciendo el moreno mentalmente que prefería una fiestita solo con sakura

-pasa yamanaka pero bájale al escándalo- paciencia era lo que menos tenía el uchiha cuando se trataba de lo ruidosa que se ponía ino según su pesar y el de muchos

-ya aparta uchiha que por eso vengo ayudar a la frente a que se ponga el pijama que le escogí, solo espero de tu parte colaboración-apuntaba al joven con uno de sus finos dedos con una perfecta manicura.

-que yo haga que y por qué?-de verdad le sorprendía la petición de la chica a la que no sabía que responder le estaba hablando de la chica que inundaba sus sueños desde hacia medio año-me da igual lo que haga

- claro o acaso quieres que alguien más quede con sakura?-ino tenía la certeza desde mucho antes que el uchiha aclarara sus sentimientos de que pretendía algo mas con sakura

-que es lo que tengo que hacer?- ya esto le dejaba una espina el saber que la chica podía tener a cualquier otro y más si ino le ayudaba


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narra sakura y sasuke

Narración normal

_Inner_

_Pensamientos y/o escenas no descritas del personaje._

**Capitulo 5**

"El que se duerme se lo pierde, sabes lo que siento y tú que sientes"

-que yo haga que y por qué?-de verdad le sorprendía la petición de la chica a la que no sabía que responder le estaba hablando de la chica que inundaba sus sueños desde hacia medio año-me da igual lo que haga

- claro o acaso quieres que alguien más quede con sakura?-ino tenía la certeza desde mucho antes que el uchiha aclarara sus sentimientos de que pretendía algo mas con sakura

-que es lo que tengo que hacer?- ya esto le dejaba una espina el saber que la chica podía tener a cualquier otro y más si ino le ayudaba

-ya decidiste con quien dormirás esta noche?-pregunto la ojiazul algo coqueta a su parecer para el morocho

-sí pero no eres tú- su ego se subía hasta las nubes, debía admitir que la rosada no se equivocaba cuando hablaba de lo insoportable que era uchiha con su ego sino fuera un chico lindo ya lo habría mandado a darse la vuelta sin ayudarle con su amiga

-ya lo imaginaba no era necesario que lo menciones, pues como piensas hacer que acepte-y allí estaba la brillante mente de la rubia haciendo alusión a los dichos populares por el color de pelo de esta

-quizás si hago que escoja mi nombre en el papel-está bien el uchiha era inteligente pero a veces en cosas sentimentales se le escapaba lo evidente

-estás perdido,mejor suerte para la próxima, iré a ayudar a sakura, nos vemos-en momentos ino podía ser oportuna pero ahora estaba más decidido a no invitarla a su casa continuamente

Ya entrada más la noche llegaban los novatos a la casa del moreno los que estaban ansiosos por volver a ver a sus compañeras en pijamas que era lo más cerca que podían estar de sus sueños más ocultos

-oye teme por que sakura-chan aun no baja?-preguntaba un rubio mientras se disponía a tomas su jugo el cual cabe destacar era del refrigerador de su amigo

-no tengo idea dobe ni que me interesara tanto lo que hace-con frialdad y disimulo trataba de engañar a su invitado siendo el más confundido el mismo

-te apuesto que la encerraste en tu pieza y la amarraste a tu cama para que no viéramos su pijama, eres un egoísta y un teme-pervertido de categoría-reía a carcajadas el rubio sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la recién nombrada.

-na-naruto eres un baka!-refunfuño apenada del comentario la rosada saliendo de la habitación dejando a dos chicos rojos a más no poder no porque los haya sorprendido hablando de ella sino por el famoso pijama que llevaba puesto si el uchiha no hubiera estado por el otro lado de la cocina y su casa llena de shinobis, bueno el no era una blanca palomita y sakura tendría que arreglar uno que otro problemita que causaba en su compañero.

-te diste cuenta que sakura-chan no tenia puesto el pijama con el que siempre viene a las pijamadas, siempre esta cubriéndose hasta los pies…-era oficial o esa chica era inocente o endemoniadamente provocativa y demás estaba decir que esa noche no le apetecía dormir en absoluto.

-necesito hacer algo dobe, porque no llevas el resto de jugo a la sala-estaba sentenciado a la soledad desde los siete años, después la masacre cometida por su hermano pero después de eso al formar parte del equipo 7 sabia que nada sería igual sobre todo por esa niña de cabello rosa que ahora resultaba ser su guardián y compañera de vivienda. Itachi o era un genio o después de muerto le gustaba joder a su hermano.

Al subir las escaleras pudo encontrarla, no quería pelear eso estaba claro pero aun no entendía que hacia allí siendo que hace un momento decía no importarle lo que hiciera la chica.

-he?... que sucede uchiha?-arqueando una ceja no era algo que se viera tan inusual en la rosada ya se estaba acostumbrando a los interrogatorios bipolares de su acompañante.

-vístete- no parecía un sugerencia amistosa menos una recomendación y la forma adecuada para tratarla

-que te hace pensar que te hare caso?, no que no es de tu incumbencia lo que a mí respecta estoy de acuerdo no por que viva en tu casa significa algo placentero y que tengamos que dormir en tu casa no me parece justo, así que …-ya se estaba cabreando de la compostura de la joven acaso su inteligencia o su frente como solía escuchar a ino llamarla así no la hacían ver que moría por ella, le hervía verla vestida como estaba era posesivo además de que esa casa estaba llena de hombres y si su plan fallaba ella podía dormir con otro entre sus brazos era momento de la verdad le pesara o no.

-QUE ACASO ESTAS CIEGA?,… TE AMO SAKURA!

No era la forma en que quería revelar lo que sentía por ella y si solo era por la cercanía no quería matar su convivencia no podría mirarla a la cara.

-por que hice una apuesta y eres una buena amiga y me ayudaras-definitivamente no sabía qué hacer solo broto lo primero que se le vino a la mente su reciente conversación con naruto podría ayudarlo en algo.

-apostar tu?, sasuke dime que no fue con naruto-mas que pregunta parecía suplica

-quieres que te cuente o no?-quizá no era mala idea lo de la apuesta pero debía decirle algo que pudiera creer.

-y bien de que se trata- si algo le sobraba al gran uchiha era destreza, fuerza pero escusas eran pocas.

-le aposte a naruto que si esta noche convencía a hinata a compartir habitación y expresar sus sentimientos para con ella le….

-tú que harás si pierdes?

-a que te refieres?

-sasuke es patético que apostaras con naruto claro que se le declarara a hinata muere por ella

-no es el único-decía con un tono seguro

-que dices?... t-tu también ?

-no seas boba no lo digo por mi sino por kiba y quizás sino aunque lo veo más como un hermano que como su novio, su cercanía no es preocupante para el dobe

- y como pretendes que lo de naruto suceda?- y allí entraba el cerebro rápido y perspicaz de la haruno

-haciendo las parejas yo – y la respuesta más obvia es..

-y como dormiremos entonces?

-déjame ver

-te ayudo así me harás un favor para ino

Shikamaru – Temari

Gaara –Matsuri

Neji –Tenten

Sai – Ino

Naruto – Hinata

Shino – Ran

Karin - -decía sasuke pero al mirar que no había respuesta de su compañera la miro por un momento y no sabía si correr o cubrirse

-la invitaste a ella también?, porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-primero es mi casa, segundo es parte de mi equipo y ter…..-silencio, no podía describir como se sentía al saber que el moreno prefería llamar equipo al conformado por él y ella acaso no contaba?-saku…

-no has cambiado uchiha no aprendes ni siquiera sé porque te ayudo- no era lo que buscaba el menor del extinto clan, hacerla enojar.

-y tú sigues creyendo que me conoces- ya era oficial para sakura el regreso de sasuke solo había sido hacerse ilusiones falsas

-voy con ino, con permiso; puesto que es TU CASA! Y que la aproveches ya que estando solo será más espacio para ti- era momento de decirle la verdad al uchiha pero no sabía cómo, no era que le importara pero habían formado una linda amistad y quizás era hora de ser franca con sasuke y su corazón.

Narra sakura

No podía creerlo después de ser amable con el tratar de que fuera feliz aun sin estar juntos, sino como amigos, el señor todo lo puedo le hace reclamo por su pijama, ¿Qué tenia de malo?

-que tomas tenten?-ya la mayoría estaba aquí solo faltaba hinata, temari, matsuri y bueno los chicos estaban todos solo faltaban dos o tres- has visto a ino?

-creo que fue a comprar con sai, kiba y shino; sabias que tiene novia?-la mayoría no sabíamos que Ran era novia de él pero la conocimos en la alianza algunos.

-la verdad no me lo esperaba pero se les ve bien; iré a esperar a ino- escuche el timbre tal vez sea ella o hinata; pasando por el vestíbulo vi que se acercaba en la misma dirección sasuke

-yo abriré-su voz detonaba molestia tal vez era por mi aun que ni caso tenia.

-ya vine no te molestes además ya me siento parte de tu casa como la servidumbre- sé que mi actitud solo contribuía a molestarlo mas pero tenía tanto que decir que no se me ocurría forma más sencilla.

-sabes no me molesta que abras la puerta me molesta que te portes así conmigo, además accedí a esta pijamada para que pasemos un buen rato-de verdad el tenia esas intenciones?, siempre lo estoy obligando hacer cosas para divertirnos pero jamás le he preguntado si lo hace por mi o por él; y allí de nuevo el famoso timbre que era la razón por la que estábamos allí, rápidamente puse mi mano en el picaporte dejando tras de mí a sasuke, si era ino le reclamaría su interrupción.

-eres un puerc…..-solo sentí un dolor en mi trasero, sí exacto caí al piso al no ver a una loca peliroja empujarme para abalanzarse a sasuke.

-sasukito, no sabía que te gustara hacer este tipo de fiestas, traje un pijama solo para ti quizás estemos en la misma habitación y sigamos la fiesta en pri-va-do – oí decir a la mujer muy sensual lo último.

-te encuentras bien preciosa?- y la mano salvadora para mí era un chico tiburón que ya conocía.

-claro cariño ahora si estoy bien- le salude de beso

Narra sasuke

O el abrazo de Karin me dejo sordo o había escuchado a sakura decirle cariño a sugetsu?

-se puede saber que hay entre ustedes?-no era de los que se iba por las ramas y quería una respuesta, suponiendo que somos amigos y todo eso.

-que tal sasuke, te refieres a la rosadita pues que te puedo decir es una hermosura a comparación de la loca que te cuelga del brazo.

-QUIEN TE CREES PARA LLAMRME LOCA!? CARA DE PEZ-los gritos de Karin eran insoportables antes y ahora sobre todo en este momento se me hacia molesta

-no me han contestado que hay entre los dos?-estaba que hervía y no sabía si lo disimulaba bien o no me importaba poco.

-que te interesa uchiha?, a lo dices porque estamos en TU CASA, pues no te preocupes no haremos nada que pueda ofenderte y si somos novios, vamos sugetsu-su respuesta no me la esperaba estaba en shock y parecía que no era el único ya que la puerta aun estaba abierta y se podía ver a una ino con su boca abierta a más no poder, mi copia a su lado solo tenía esas sonrisa patética, hinata esta en shock al igual que yo, kiba con los ojos abiertos hasta que sentí la mano de naruto en mi hombro.

-teme es cierto que sakura-chan anda con ese cara de pez?-todos parecían atentos a mi respuesta, tanta tención que me abrumaba.

-OH! Esa frente de marquesina tendrá que darme alguna explicaciones a contar de ahora ya!; haruno donde te has metido?-la primera en cortar el ambiente era ino con sus idioteces de chismosa, de igual forma los recién llegados trataban de adentrarse en mi casa, queríamos celebrar y para eso les había invitado.

-sasukito aun no te le confiesas a la pelo de chicle?-algo en el tono de voz de Karin me hizo reflexionar.

-tú quieres a sugetsu?- le pregunte extrañado y algo sorprendido

-lo sé por cómo nos tratamos pareciera que le odio y déjame decirte que tú no eres el único hombre en la tierra y no fuiste nada humana la ultima vez, pero no me gustaría quedarme sola y sugetsu me ha apoyado mucho, nos hicimos amigos y bueno quería ver si me ayudabas con él, siempre se hablan y veo que no has progresado con tu compañera.

-está bien accederé a ayudarte compartirás habitación con el allá tu si él no quiere es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

Narración normal

Ya habían llegado todos y se reunieron en el salón como dispuso el moreno, las chicas vestían pijamas muy lindos y casi a su personalidad los hombres solo estaban con polera y pantalones holgados , comenzaron con un sake de la reserva de sakura quien la había obtenido de su maestra ya que su conocimiento en ese licor era muy amplio después de tres o cuatro botellas la mayoría estaba listo para decir boberías o confesar algo.

-yo digo que juguemos verdad o reto- gritaba una rubia bastante energética

-entonces puerca que empiece, ten esta botella sirve, ahora todos reúnanse en un círculo, no me hagan ir por alguno que lo mato-hablaba una amenazadora pelirosa con un poco de sake en su mano.

- es turno de matsuri-chan- apuntaba ino con la botella

-verdad o reto- pregunto tenten

-em… reto-la pobre estaba tan asustada de lo que podrían decir sus amigas en ese estado que temía por su secreto

-ino te parece si…..-la haruno era de temer cuando se trataba de este juego solo que siempre lo habían jugado entre chicas jamás mixto

-que te sientes con gaara-la chica miro dudosa a la rubia no parecía tan malo

-pero sobre gaara durante tres rondas o hasta que le toque a ga-chan-era oficial prefería a una sakura sobria

-matsuria-chan no pasa nada-trataba de sonar sereno el pelirojo

-no le molesta, porque si es así prefiero que las chicas me den otro reto

-no es necesario… podría abrasarte?

-he?, no creo que sea prudente usted es mi sensei y el kasekage

-aquí solo soy gaara tu me vez asi?

-oigan ustedes dos, que matsuri de vueltas la botella de una vez que después hablen- interrumpió la yamanaka- no seas muy ruda conmigo matsuri porque si no te hare pagar

-ya cállate ino, además le toco a la tal Karin- sakura estaba molesta pero el alcohol no era lo mejor para ese momento.

-bueno… verdad o reto?-la dulce voz de matsuri hacia que Karin no se decidirá y ver a la pelirosa la hacía reír internamente

-verdad

-bien hay algún chico en esta habitación que te guste y que te confieses- a veces el cordero era un lobo en el caso de matsuri

-si me gusta un chico que conozco hace un tiempo, pero no me puedo confesar-no lloraría porque si él estaba con quien le hiciera feliz ella no tenía derecho a separarlos.

-oye rojita estamos jugando verdad o reto y es todo lo que se debe hacer y si no lo dirás entonces escoge reto- ambas estaban con alcohol en sus venas una algo triste y la otra enojada ni ella misma sabia el porqué de su enojo, quizás por esa misma chica que se le arrastraba a sasuke.

-mira pelo de chicle no lo digo porque yo no soy la idiota que anda colada por el uchiha y no se lo dice aun estando en la misma casa y se las da de super chica haciendo se novia de su amigo, para sacarle celos.

-oye que te importa si estoy con sugetsu, acaso te gusta?, te de celos que prefiera estar conmigo y no con una zanahoria que no menosprecio todo el tiempo

-no te metas donde no te llaman, no te importa como lo trate eres una zorra come peces!

-oye! Retráctate y si tanto lo quieres quédatelo el también te ama

-chicas ya paren; claro que me quedo contigo Karin no era necesario que lo digas así, yo quería que fuera algo más romántico.

-bien dejen las escenas para después y sigamos jugando-ino se cabreaba fácilmente

-le toca a temari, verdad o reto-pregunto Karin ya teniendo en mente lo que podría hacer la rubia.

-verdad

-es cierto que te acuestas con shikamaru cuando ino lo invita a salir?-las caras de todos eran un poema, como sabia esa bruja de pelo rojo que el moreno tenía esa táctica para evitar a su compañera – y bien es o no verdad.

-lo siento ino-la mujer estaba ruborizada de ser la escusa del Nara quien había salido a fumar un cigarrillo tratando de pensar en cómo disculparse con su compañera.

-naaa descuida ya sospechaba una vez te vi entrar a su departamento y cuando lo llame para ver si quería salir me dijo que tenía "otros planes entre manos", eso me hiso pensar que estaba recurriendo a tu sabes cuando les hace falta.

-como sabes tú eso puerca?- la rosada trataba de fastidiar a su amiga sabía que no le afectaba lo de shikamaru pero le gustaba molestarla.

-porque es lo que hace sasuke cada vez que sales de la ducha, yo aun me pregunto cómo no salta encima de ti y te lo hace o será que le pareces fea con tu enorme frente y no te ve.

-ya cállate y tú que babeas por…..-la rubia no dejaría que su amiga le arruinara lo que tenía planeado para sai y callarla con sus manos era un riesgo por la fuerza inhumana que poseía.

-sigamos antes que estas dos se maten o destruyan la habitación, es el turno de naruto verdad o reto.

-reto- el rubio sabia que sus amigas eran de temer y peor aun borrachas pero estaba lo suficiente preparado para lo que se les ocurriera.

-tendrás que pasar la noche con hinata en la misma cama y la misma habitación.


End file.
